a mew in ouran
by WinchesterBrozRMineBitchesxD
Summary: there's a mew in ouran and shes a host, will she be able to protect her new friens when evil follows her? will Kaoru get jealous that Hikaru has found love?will both of them find love? wat'll happen when they find out shes a mew? will they leave or stay?
1. chapter 1

**hiii!!!! this is my second story i hope you like it!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Tokyo mew mew or ouran high school host club!!!!**

**

* * *

**

the limo entered the gates of ouran and i saw a endless sea of guys and girls dresses in their uniforms, i refused to wear that....that_ thing _but since my father ordered it might as well wear it, that's what i thought but momo-san(my personal maid and best friend) got me the guys uniform, she knew i hated it, i was shocked and happy that she knows me so well.

when the court yard was clear i said my goodbyes and went towards the reception desk. I rounded a corner and walked in the main office and went to the super attendants office.i knocked on the door and opened it.

"Oh mitsuki, welcome to Ouran," said the super attendant motioning her to sit down. She sat down in the seat in front of his desk, "thank you, Suou-sensei." He smiled at her, "your father must be proud to have such an attractive young lady like you, demo," he said looking at my clothes, "why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" I closed her eyes while trying to keep my pose perfect, "uhh...haha..you see...i didnt really like it." A sudden knock on the door pulled their conversation away, "yes?" The door opened to have a young blonde guy walk in, "you wanted to see me?" The super attendant mentioned his hand for him to come in, "yes, Tamaki meet your new friend mitsuki." I stood up and turned around to see his face better as my long brown hair moved with me, i bowed. Tamaki bowed.

"Well tamaki can you please show our new student to her class please?" the super attendent said. i looked at tamaki as he came and took my schedul from the super attendent. when we were in the hallway it was silent and he woulnd stop staring at me _is there some thing on my face? is my hair sticking out on the side? WAAAAA!!! _i thought i looked over to see if he was still staring, yep he was, i blushed and he broke the silence " so how are you liking the town?" " umm...its ok i guess... but i dont really go out much im usually inside singing writing, music..." he was nodding like he knew what it felt like to be stuck inside all day. "Are you happy you moved here?"

She shook her head no, "I never wanted to move; demo … I guess I have no choice now.....We're alike you know?" Tamaki made a puzzled look as he thought about it, "alike?" miki waited for a bit before telling him, "ano....we're alike because of our grandmothers. My father, unlike yours, met my mother and took her away from her parents, but only because she was in love."

Tamaki stared at her while she finished, "She was in love and she also didn't want to have arranged marriages. She died when I was little," she said looking down at her feet. She felt a hand on her head and looked up, "don't worry, we're friends now remember," Tamaki said giving a gentle smile. i blused and smiled" right".

We walked into our first class as everyone either said 'ooh' or 'ah'. Tamaki stood beside her as the teacher looked the papers she had and mentioned to another student, "Kyoya, will you formally introduce our new student?" He nodded and opened up his notebook, "koyoma, mitsuki… also known as miki by her fans and schoolmates. miki only allows those close to her call her by her first name mitsuki such as close friends, higher nobility like family friends, and family." She looked at tamaki as she listened to him speak, he nodded and smiled i blushed again and looked at my hands. "Well known in the fine arts such as singing and dancing, she is also known for being athletic and flexible. She also plays several instruments like piano, violin, guitar, the flute, and drums," he said closing his notebook and looking up and looking between me and tamaki, "her only family consists of her grandmother and father." when he finished everyone looked at me and tamaki. "um..its very nice to meet everyone," i said then smiled and tilted my head to the right against tamaki shoulder by mistake. All the guys in the room started to blush as the girls yelled "KAWAII" with heart in their eyes. _oops!_

* * *

After school was a lot better for me as i walked home with my book bag behind my head in my hands while my arms hanging loosely at my sides. i walked for a bit before someone grabbed mer by both arms, "what the-!?" I looked up and saw two guys that looked alike while a limo pulled up in front of them, "what going on!?" The window opened as Tamaki's head looked posed in the car, "take her away," he said as the window went back up. "Hey I have to-nyaaaaaa!"

* * *

Sometime later I looked up and saw they were at a private beach. "Where," I slowly began, "am I?" I felt arms around I again as I saw the two guys from earlier, "welcome to the Host Club's get away!" mitsuki's face twitched as my anger grew until I took both guys by the arm and threw them five feet into the air. Once they finally landed they got up and stared at me shock and fear as I yelled at the top of my lungs, "what the heck am I doing here!!??!! " They got up and introduced themselves, "we're the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru." my anger got the best of me, "that doesn't answer my question!" They pointed to a house, "we were told to bring you here by our lord." I calmed down a little, "lord?.....What lord?" They gave a sly smile as they headed towards the house, "come with us then and find out!" I sighed and walked behind them into the house.

"Welcome miki-chan," greeted a young looking boy _KAWAII hes soo cute!!! _i thought to myself, "you can call me Honey-sempai and you can call him Mori-sempai," he said pointing to a really tall guy with a content look. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the center of the room and looked around, "where am I?" "They took you by the arms and brought you here huh?" I looked to my left and saw another girly looking boy, "they do that to me all the time, I'm Haruhi miki-sempai." I overlooked this one carefully as i spoke, "your a tomboy Haruhi?" "Huh?" "Well i mean your a girl dressing as a boy so...um...you're a tomboy right? ," i said as she looked up. Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the room when I saw them i yelled in their faces while Tamaki hid behind his friend scared of me, "why would you bring me here when I said that I wasn't interested in going out anywhere!?!" Kyoya did his signature 'push up his glasses' then told me, "we asked your grandmother and father if you come. Your grandmother refused but was convinced by your fathers words." my face fell then i clinched my fists tight, "then why didn't you-," I started to yell as the twins brought a single piece of luggage, "let you pack? Because one of the maids already had one packed for you," they said.

Dinner rolled around as they all sat and ate. Tamaki's 'puppy' eyes stared at me as my anger marks (anime anger marks) moved around my head. With fear in his voice he asked, "do you want to sing for a bit?" I looked at him, "you have a station ready here?" Honey agreed to it, "miki-Chan! Go ahead and sing to us! Haru-chan's a fan of yours." I looked at Haruhi, "you are?" She nodded her head a little and blushed, "it's in other room though." I got up and walked over to her chair, "which one do you want to hear," she asked as I rubbed her cheek and gave a lovely look which froze the guys solid. "Ano…whichever, I kinda like them all." I smiled "ok" i stood straight up and walked towards the door, "well then, let's go." All of them got up and walked ahead of me as i followed. we walked down the hall and into a mini theater where the guys, and Haruhi, sat down while the stage was ready and set. i stood by the microphone, "any song?" I asked staring at them. "Whichever one you favor the most," Tamaki said calming down a bit from earlier. I nodded once and took a breath before I began singing a song, "all right then, this one is called focus"

**_doko no dareka to nanishite tano? okoranai kara syojikini  
shiranai piasu (pierce) tabako ni pinku (pink) no ru-ju (rouge) ga tsuiteiru_**

**_mou nigerarenai nigasanai subete wo hanashite to itta no wa watashi dakedo  
yappari kikenai hanashi no tochuu tobidasu "nee"_**

**_doushite uso deshou doushite! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta  
watashi dake aishite watashidake yasashii wana wo shikakete oiteyo  
itsukara uso deshou itsukara? donna fuu ni dou yatte dokomade shitteru no?  
watashi ni wa naimono motteruno? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashite ru_**

**_kitsukeba itsumo kimi to kiteta kouen ni tadori tsuiteta  
nani ga nanda ka mou wakaranai kimi kara no denwa nani yamanai_**

**_zutto mae ni yamerutte itteta hazu no tabako sui dashite gomakasuno  
yappari kikitai hanashi no tochuu kininaru "haa"_**

**_doukoka ni kiechau dokokani usotsuki kizutsuki aisotsukita kara  
isoide mueni konakucha kimi to onaji koto watashi ni mo dekiru yo  
mecha mecha konna ni mecha mecha uragiri yokogiri girigiri nanda kara  
kantan ni kirai nanre tara donna ni rakuna no? dou sureba ii no?_**

**_pin de tometa futari yorisou shashin yugandeku  
dou mitemo mou fo-kasu (focus) ga awanai yo nee_**

**_doushite uso deshou doushite! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta  
watashi dake aishite watashidake yasashii wana wo shikakete oiteyo  
itsukara uso deshou itsukara? donna fuu ni douyatte dokomade shitteru no?  
watashi ni wa naimono motteru no? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashite ru_**

i finished, i looked at 'The Host Club', "ano … I'm finished. They clapped while Honey jumped center front with excitement. "That was good miki-chan," he said while he finished clapping then hugged his bunny i blushed. A golden retriever ran inside the room and licked Tamaki on the face, "Antoinette, stop!" I stared at the dog and my eyes got big as the dog turned and growled at me and started barking, it would have ran and bit me if it wasn't for mori-sempai. the host club looked shocked as the dog got out of mori-sempais grip it charged to me,when i screamed the dog attacked me, my scream got the club moving and hikaru was the first to reach me everyone else got the dog out the room, when they looked at me i was shaking with tears crawling silently on the side of my face hikaru helped me up "are you hurt?" " n-no" i said as i held on to his shirt when the rest of the group came. "IM SOOOO SORRY!!!! i dont know why Antoinette attacked you shes really a nice dog im soo sorry" tamaki said then honey came and and handed me his Bunny "are you scared of dogs miki-San?" i nodded

"...I don't really like dogs....." Kyoya stood up and turned towards the door, "this week is all a holiday week so we might do something to repay miki-san for what just happened that is if the girls feel up to it." Tamaki made another puppy face, "Kyoya! You're right!"

i nodded as hikaru helped me walk out of the room behind Kyoya, who was showing everyone to their rooms. He turned and held out his hand towards a door, "this will be your room miki." I opened up the door and saw that I had a view of the beach then turned back to Kyoya while standing at the door, "thank you, Kyoya … would you call me by my first name from now on please?" He stared at me until i got tired from being stared at; i took a step back and started closing the door when he held the door open with his arm, "be ready at noon tomorrow, and wear casual clothes too ok mitsuki?" i smiled and nodded before I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. my ears twitched and when I blinked then my white cat ears and cat tail popped out my eyes changed to pink and a bell popped onto my tail. i sighed and thought about my new 'friends' while i looked at my handheld brooch that looked like a egg with a heart crystal heart in the middle. i looked up and felt my ears twitch as they popped away. "For as long as I'm with them, I'll protect them." _hopefully i wont need to_ i thought to my self

* * *

**Reviews please thank you!!! hope you liked it!!! XP**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**hey its me i hope you'll enjoy my new chapther!!!**

**reviews plz!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR TOKYO MEW MEW!!!!**

* * *

the next moring I woke up just as the sun was rising above the horizon its was a pinkish orangeish color, "pretty," I thought as I fixed my hair into a ponytail and turned to get dressed for a day on the town.

"Hurry up everyone!"

"What for, we're right here," the twins said as the walked down the little thing of stairs. Tamaki gave his royal speech, "the girls aren't ready yet and that's who we're waiting for." Hikaru pointed out, "Haruhi should be ready by now, and its miki-sempai that's probably holding us up. Why didn't we complain to her about keeping Haruhi's gender a secret?" Honey nodded his head in agreement, "why dont we Tama-chan?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya for help until he answered, "mitsuki-san is a star and an up-and-coming international one for that matter as well, so keeping her mouth shut about certain things is what she does best."

"Why did you call her by her first name Kyoya-sempai?"

The guys turned their heads to see Haruhi walk down the stairs. Kyoya turned into his rather 'study' mode, "she asked me to last night." They stood around him trying to figure out why when they heard me speak,

"what are we waiting for again?" They turned to see me dressed in a ocean blue thanktop with a pink and white jacket over it, navy blue jean shorts, flipflops, my favorit multicoloer ones, black sunglasses, and a pink hairband holding back my waist length hair in a ponytail so that my hair looks like it falls a little past the shoulders and my bangs falling by the side of my face. Kaoru air poked me, "we were waiting for you, demo," he said overlooking me again; "you look ready to me." I turned towards the door, "um..ok; are we ready to get this thing over with or not?"

* * *

The guys were looking at everything while Haruhi and I walked side by side. I had my hands folded across my back while Haruhi walked with her arms by her sides. we went into a shopping center full of people; most were crowded around a single table selling merchandise. Two young looking girls squeezed their way out and took a breath before they walked off happy, "this is her best one yet!" The other girl told her friend, "yeah miki-sama sure is pretty in this book. It says," she said stopping and looked at the cover, "a new side of miki that you haven't seen before." They both squealed as they walked off. What the girls didn't know was that the Host Club and I heard everything, and that made me embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. The twins put their arms around my shoulders like they did the last time while they asked kind of curious; "a new side of what?" With, how you see in the shows, a huge angry head yelled at the twins, "what the world are you thinking about!?" I stormed off in a different direction with hikaru following me; out of range of any punches I might throw, but close and quietly.

* * *

I found a bench and sat down feeling kind of pissed and alone … again. While I sat there I readjusted my hat so that it would sit with my hair and muttered to myself with hikaru watching and listening from around the corner. "Why the hell did I even agree to come here?" I saw an old lady walk by with a small child. "That's why; grandmother huh? 'It's not called gym-nice-tics' she says, 'you're such a reckless child with pointless dreams' she says!" my voice broke a little as i said that. "With so many that I refused now I'm sure she's going to make another rash decision about my friends. I can't let them know my secret," I held myself around the arms then I took out my pendant with the heart in the middle, "I want to protect them and keep them close by my side for as long as I can and as safe as ican.

sigh "their feelings are pure and so is their heart, kish will stop at nothing to try to take that away from them. Just let him try to hurt my friends! For their future and everyone else's, I will protect them as long as i can."I leaned my head against the wall and smiled after taking off my sunglasses; while hikaru had his full back to the wall and very troubled by my statement.

"She has doubts about her own life," he said under his breath, "is her grandmother really that mean to her? i mean Not even tanaki's is that mean but … she acts like it from time to time." A shadow fell over him while he stood there trying to figure out what to do. _sigh this is going to really hard_ we both thought at the same time. he walked away to find the others, he wanted to give her some time alone

* * *

**I know its short but i hope you still like it!!!! reviews plz!!!!**


End file.
